The Warrior of The Healing Flame's 13th Special
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Link fears Friday the Thirteenth. But he should as Link fears have just gotten a lot worse. Rated T for reasons... 0 o


Zelda was busy cleaning up her and sheik's shared room.

"Hey Zelda, do you have any four leaf clovers on you?" asked Link.

"No why?" replied Zelda.

"Today is Friday the Thirteenth." explained Link.

Zelda sighed at this point, Link was always this superstitious especially on Friday the Thirteenth. Then all of a sudden Captain Falcon and Snake burst right in the door behind Link with incredibly bloody noses.

"What is it you guys?" asked Zelda as she rolled her eyes at them.

"We saw the most beautiful woman and she was looking for Link." explained Captain Falcon.

"She was hot as all hell and her name was Ivy." added Snake.

Then Suddenly, Link jumped out of the Window of Zelda's room, gilded his way to the giant tree in white forest, took a taxi to black city, ran to the Mushroom kingdom, Took a shuttle to the space pirates planet, flew his way down to earth, crash landed in the middle of Dissida street of the authors world, Took a left on No More Heroes Lane, Went past the Various houses of Super Smash Bros Street and Dove in to the nearest house.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice belonging to a woman who was 6'3, Had a platinum grey version of Tear Grants hairstyle with black and red streaks at the ends that covered one of her Amber golden eyes, a light blue veil that covered her mouth , a loose, white sleeveless top with the symbol of second company on the back, jeans that had a crystal chain sticking out of of the left pocket, Gloves that had a scratched out symbol of the water village symbol on the back and silver combat boots.

"Crystal so surprised to see you." said Link "I'm here to get the hell away from Ivy that's what."

"Oh you mean the one who-"

"Yes the one who scared me for life." sighed Link suddenly one of the Authors assistants a gorgon dressed in an Organization XIII uniform had extracted the memory from him using a silver book.

"Hey you can't do that!" protested Link as the assistant teleported to the authors quarters far away from the house.

Meanwhile The Author was trying his best not to drive himself to madness as he was listening to the song "California girls" by Katy Perry for his collab with Kubu.

"What is it Xorg?" asked The author who changed into a werewolf like being with stitched on dragon's wings, A Rinnegan eye (as for all of his elemental forms), a white eyepatch with red markings covering his left eye, tube like things out on his knees , palms and elbows.

"I have what Ivy did to Link." said Xorg.

"Okay put in the Flashback machine." replied The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

As Xorg summoned his book , The Warrior brought out a device identical to that of a Dalek only with a slot on its head the size of Xorg's book. Then Xorg shoved the book into the slot which caused the machine to envelope into red and green lights.

"Flashback commencing." announced the machine as it summoned the flashback for all to see.

*Flashback*

"You wanted to see me Ivy." said Link who was participating in the Soul Calibur tournament.

"Yes I did mmmmmmmm." said Ivy as he lead him to a room where there with a heavily exposed Pink version of his outfit.

"What is this?" asked Link as he looked upon the outfit.

"Put it on." said Ivy as Link tried to figure out what was going on here. Then as soon as Link put the outfit Ivy used her sword to push Link to a Chair in the room. Ivy then walked toward Link all with a smirk on his face and sat down in his lap causing Link's face to turn red from embarrassment.

"Now, now Link if you don't like this I could toss this outfit away if you'd like." Ivy whispered in Links ear. Ivy got up from Link's lap which cause him relief but then, she grabbed his face with hands and playfully scratched his cheek before hugging him tightly thus ruining whatever salvation he felt. Suddenly the embrace was broken as Ivy threw Link on the bed and drew out her sword.

"Oh ****." muttered Link as he felt Ivy's sword creep on him slowly and slowly.

*Flashback ended due to obvious reasons sorry*

Soon enough everyone both had a permanent WTF faces on or on fire from the explosion from the flashback machine.

Meanwhile, Link fled back to the mansion to go back to his room and lock the doors in advance to make sure Ivy didn't get into his room and do god knows what to his room or even to him. The later made Link shudder in fear as he sped past Zelda's room and went all the up on block 64 which was the third floor of the mansion and rushed for his own safety.

_Whew I made it in time_ thought Link as he set the lock on his Room but as he turned around and saw his worst Nightmare on his bed wearing his clothes.

"Are you ready for what's coming boy?" asked Ivy in that seductive voice that gave him several nightmares but then suddenly a black energy sphere hit Ivy in the stomach.

"Sorry but you've got my BFF!" yelled Sheik as she revealed herself as the leaves in Link's room.

"Link is my man!" growled Ivy as her sword lunged it's blade at Shiek which hit her only for her to disappear in smoke. Then Sheik reappeared along with an army of herselves surrounding Ivy who waved her sword around to destroy the army of Shieks which proved effective only for the real Sheik to use Chidori 1000 birds on Ivy followed by an Almighty Push to increase slamming Ivy to the wall.

"Nine Gates!" yelled Shiek as she preformed Litchi's astral heat on Ivy who tried to endure the amount of incredibly fast kicks which slammed Ivy to the ground where Sheik was waitiing. Sheik quickly grabbed Ivy and threw her up in the air and fired a laser out of her forehead which hit her. To decrease Ivy's odds of wining, Sheik sucked Ivy into her stomach and fired her out the window, far away from the mansion.

"Sheik thank you for watching Anime while playing Fighting games." said Link as he collapsed onto the floor.

_Damn it Ivy was supposed to **** him _thought Dark Link as he saw what happened from his hacked surveillance of Links room. After punching the wall Dark Link was about to go to the hot springs to relax but as he opened the door, Zelda appeared with a Iron maiden in her hands.

"You mind telling me why the hell you gave Ivy permission to be here?" said Zelda as she gripped the Iron madden in her hands tightly.

_Oh **** _said Dark Link as he ran away from the wraith of Zelda.

**Author's Note The moral of this story is Friday the Thirteenth is a holiday of bad luck and if you try to make bad luck happen to others, you get the full wraith of Friday the thirteenth. **


End file.
